


No One's Lady

by Starbooks13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki Does What He Wants, Natasha Is No Lady, Sensuality, Sexual Tension, The Black Widow Belongs To No One, Warning: Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbooks13/pseuds/Starbooks13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excerpt: “I would never make you a puppet.  I want you with your will intact.”  He leans down to press a kiss against her shoulder, and she shivers.  “It will make my victory all the sweeter to know you chose me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One's Lady

                 “Your choice is simple, my dear.  Join me, or die with your comrades,” he murmurs in her ear, for her and her alone to hear.

                “You know my answer” she replies softly, though there’s no one else listening.  “I won’t be one of your puppets.”

                His hands gently stroke her bare arms, fingertips cool against her skin.  “I would never make you a puppet.  I want you with your will intact.”  He leans down to press a kiss against her shoulder, and she shivers.  “It will make my victory all the sweeter to know you chose me.”

                “For all I know, you’ll try to make a slave of me no matter what I choose.  I can’t trust anything you say.”

                “Can’t?  Or won’t?” 

                “Is there really a difference with you?”

                She feels his smile against her neck, sharp as the blade concealed beneath her dress.  “My lady has a point.”

                “I’m no lady,” she replies automatically.

                He chuckles in response.  “Yet you would look magnificent garbed as one.”  His hands grip her arms lightly as he presses himself against her back.  “And even more magnificent in my bed.”

                “In your dreams,” she snaps.

                “I already have you there.” His teeth scrape her pulse and she bites back a moan.  “I want you here.  Now.”

                “No.” 

                He tightens his hold on her arms.  “I grow tired of you denying me, little spider.”

                “And I grow tired of your advances.”

                He laughs cruelly.  “You can lie to yourself all you want, but I’m the God of Lies, remember?  You can never fool me.”  He nips lightly at her earlobe and she can’t keep the moan in this time. “Yield to me.  Let me possess you.  Let me _rule_ you.”

                She abruptly twists in his arms, breaking his grip, and faces him for the first time that night, her blade pressing against his throat.  “Leave,” she orders, tone brokering no argument.  “Now.”

                His green eyes glitter in the darkness.  His mouth widens in a feral grin.  “As my lady wishes.”  He is gone before she can blink.

                She lowers the knife, heart pounding.  “Not your lady, Loki,” she whispers, knowing he can hear her.  “And I never will be.”

                She hears him chuckle, his voice lingering in her head.  _Another time, Natasha.  Another time._


End file.
